the mysterious cottage
by LabyrinthPhantomQueen
Summary: The gangs all here Sora, Roxas and Ven share a tale of what happens when they and their friends end up on an unfamiliar world in a pretty big cottage. (on hiatus till new years)
1. the beginning

For some a summer get away is the best idea ever. But for some it's a nightmare come true. It was the beginning of summer and 3 boys were walking in a unfamiliar forest. This is there story of what happened.

Sora's P.O.V.:

"Roxas, Ven hurry up" I yelled to my friends even though I knew we're were lost. But I didn't want to give up we needed to get home to our friends.

"It's pointless Sora, we're lost" Ven said and Roxas said nothing just nodded in agreement with his statement. Clearly I'm the optimist out of the three of us. I get they were tired so was I but I'm not whining about it. And that's all they have been doing for the last two days. I kept quiet and kept walking.

I saw something in the distance and got really excited. "Guys look there's something up ahead" I said as I started to run not looking to see if I'm being followed by them. It was less than five minutes after that I was facing a cottage, not a cottage this was a mansion that could easily fit the organization and still have room to spare.

"Think it's open?" I heard Roxas ask. The real question is do we want to find out and who owns this mansion in the middle of nowhere?

"one way to find out." I said trying to open the door and to my surprise it was unlocked. "should we go in?" I asked them not waiting for a answer from them. I went inside. It was very minimal inside there was a work bench and a sitting bench with two doors one of which I came in. That was the first room and it was like that for the entire place. There were 3 bedrooms and another porch and it made me homesick.

Ven's P.O.V.:

Once I got inside I went to sleep in a bed. I was too tired to look around but I would later. And it made me think who would need a place this big and why? After my nap I looked around and tried to call Aqua on the gummy phone but there was nothing "Guys our gummy phones don't work" I said worried.

"Mine does." Sora said but he was taking a picture. I sighed at his idiocy but I let him be. Roxas was no where to be seen he probably went to the lake. So I looked around and there was two bedrooms that could sleep six people and one that could sleep five. Big family was my guess but the porch could sleep four people and the living room could easily sleep three more. This must be family owned and by a family of at least seventeen people. That's big hopefully they don't mind us here.

After my exploring I went to the dock and I was right Roxas was down there he seemed to realize that the phones don't work but said nothing. In his hand was something I didn't know what it was. "it's a fishing rod I used to fish with my friends in twilight town" he said and I nodded and looked at the water.

To say the water was clear would be an understatement. It shone like a jem in the mine of the 7 dwarfs. There was a nice boat tied up. Compared to the cottage the boat was out of place. "The family must do lots of things in the water and it looks like fun" I thought. Roxas moved to sit on the top of the boat and I watched. "what are you doing we don't know if the person owns this place would mind that" I said to him and he ignored me.

Guess I should try to call Aqua again. Hopefully I can get her to answer. But no luck guess we're stuck here. I watch as the rod in Roxas's hand started to bend. He was calm and I don't know where he got the rod from in the first place.

Roxas's P.O.V.:

I didn't notice Ven leave. I was watching the clouds and fishing but I miss my friends the ones in the organization and from Twilight town. On days like today we would get ice cream. I wonder if the person who owns this place has any. I finished my bait and go look for the ice cream.

"what are you doing?" Sora asked me

"Looking for food" I replied and he left me alone. Sora and I are like brothers. We mess with each other but at the end of the day we're cool again. And he knows how to have fun. Ven is like the older cousin everyone likes but we're the same age. I say he's like an older cousin because he acts older. Always trying to be in charge but gets in trouble. But everyone likes him so he's never punished for it. It's funny how he hangs out with people who are older than us thinking it makes him older and he doesn't know how to have fun either. Sora and I tried to prank him once and he got mad over a shaken up soda. That was harmless he just got sticky.

"Get out of the fridge Roxas" I heard Ven say like I said he's no fun. So I just ignored him I mean the front door was open like whoever lives here was expecting guest anyway. And Ven is trying to be a good person he's not a boy Scout but I'm starting to think he is.

"No I'm hungry I'm getting food" I said calmly to him and he walked away. It was late by the time Sora and I ate so we called it a night. But not before setting up a little prank for Ven the no fun.


	2. of Pranks, boats and memory

Ven's P.O V.:

I woke up in the morning covered in markers. To say I wasn't happy with Roxas and Sora for this would be a severe understatement. Just as I was going to wash it off the door opened. "Who could it be now" I thought to myself and in comes Terra and Aqua I'm saved. Terra saw the drawings on me and started to laugh about it soon enough Aqua joined him. "It's not funny" I told them.

"Yeah it is Ven." Terra said between laughs. This was getting me annoyed. I'm covered in marker and my friends keep laughing about it. I sighed and went to clean up but not fast enough. Both Aqua and Terra took photos to laugh at later. I need to get Sora and Roxas back eventually.

By the time I was clean of marker Sora and Roxas were up and talking to Aqua and Terra. Of course they were still laughing about the marker thing. I don't know what to do but there was new clothes for all of us which was strange. This place is haunted or something.

I decided to go find a book and the books have familiar names on them. Names like Snow White and Peter Pan. Okay weird why are these here does the owner have kids or something? Does the owner know they are real people? It seems I'm not getting any answers just more questions.

"Ven food come on" Aqua called me and I went over. I ate a little bit and then helped Aqua cleanup because there was no dishwasher. While Sora, Terra and Roxas went to the docks with fishing rods in hands. "just the five of us this should be a okay time" I thought and I was sure wrong. Actually, I had no idea how many people were going to show up and how quickly this time is going to go bad. And it was going to be fast as Snow White falling asleep after the apple.

Roxas's P.O.V.:

I miss my friends from twilight town they would have liked it here. Even my friends from the organization would have liked it here. The sunrise and sunset were both amazing but it makes me think of my friends how we would watch the sunset and eat ice cream together. In twilight town I had three friends. They were named Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Hayner acted like a tough guy it was funny. Pence, was a nice guy who knew about the legends of twilight town. And Olette never believed the stories and I was goofy so we balanced each other out.

I only had 2 friends in the organization and made another after I left. Their names were Xion, Axel and Nomiane. I was too lost in my thoughts to listen to Sora and his ideas. His ideas aren't that good most of the time anyway. Like his idea that going on a walk in a unknown world but that didn't stop this from happening.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Terra jumped in the boat. Sora dragged Ven and a water tube down and water skis. Aqua was following them and I now found out what Sora was thinking about doing. But there was one thing I wanted to try so I ran up to see if the person who owns this place had one. To my luck they had a kneeboard and a wakeboard so I grabbed both and went down to the others.

Of course, Ven tried to stop our fun but Sora and I aren't going to let that happen. So we stuck him in the tube and before he could do anything Aqua and Sora untied the boat and as soon we were all in Terra sped off dragging Ven in the tube behind us. This is definitely going to be fun. And I don't want this to end. Hopefully it doesn't have to. And the only thing that could make this better is if my friends were here.

(I should go Ven says Sora still needs to have a turn bye everyone)

Sora's P.O.V.:

It only took a few seconds for Ven to fall out of the tube. So I stuck him back in much to his protests. Man Riku would have been laughing at this. I know I'll see my friends again but Ven and Roxas are my friends two. I've made lots of friends since starting to travel to other worlds like Aladdin. And Roxas is like my brother so I like to see him happy.

Ven kept screaming not happy with us. Eventually we brought him in the boat and sent Aqua out on the wakeboard. She was good and having fun. Kairi would have been good at this. And we kept at this for awhile. But Ven wasn't enjoying himself oh well can't force him to. Roxas was happy so that's good enough for me. I can tell he's missing his friends and I am two I can't lie about that.

I hope it wont be long before I see them again. They would have fun here just like on the island we called home before all of this started and still do after it ended. It felt like years ago that Kairi, Riku and I were going to build a raft to see other worlds and we end up on an adventure that would change our lives. I met Roxas and his friends on this adventure. Then made friends on other worlds like Jack Sparrow he would like this boat it's fast. I don't know why Roxas wanted to try keyboarding it's a knee injury waiting to happen. So I was a bit paranoid that he would get hurt but he was okay.

All this excitement has gotten me thinking of some pranks not just for Ven. But for Riku the next time I see him he has no sense of humor. So he needs to laugh once and a while. Ven's friends showed up so why cant Roxas's or mine. This place is definitely big enough for all of us.


	3. Roxas gets in trouble

Roxas's P.O.V.:

It was late when we got back dragging Sora on skis. When we got back food was already made . We didn't even have time to ask who made it before I was caught up in a hug. Axel being a towering figure smiled and Sora and Ven before joining Xion who was hugging me. "Axel, Xion I missed you " I said hugging back and not noticing Sora leave.

Sora went to bed leaving Ven , Terra, Aqua, Xion Axel and myself to entertain ourselves. "I found games " said Xion smiling. "well what did you find?" I asked. " well I found a domino game, a murder mystery game ,a card game , a trivia game and a game about Munny " she said calmly. "so what will it be?" I asked and we all said different games.

After a while we finally agreed on a game. And we got mad at each other because why not. What I didn't expect was to be so loud that we would wake Sora. But all he did was get some water and went back to bed.

Xion won the game and went to bed after. Ven, Aqua and Terra followed her deciding to call it a night. Leaving me and Axel to ourselves. We talked about pranks we could do but we went with one that could apply to any one and it was simple. I got a water bottle and placed it on the bathroom door. For now we wait so Axel and I called it a night.

"ROXAS!" I woke up to Ven screaming. Whatever he thinks I did I most likely didn't do. He's always blames me for everything. So I got out of bed and into clean clothes. Ready to face Ven who can't take a joke about anything .

Ven's P.O.V:

So I got pranked again. But in the bathroom and first thing in the morning. Why did I have to get up first? Why couldn't Sora or Roxas? Terra laughed of course well everyone did except for me and Roxas's friend Xion. I went to dry off while Axel and Aqua started on Breakfast.

I realized Sora was no where to be seen. "probably went for an early swim " I thought to myself. Roxas was up and dressed but still tired. I woke him up after the water bottle fell on me. But I don't know how to punish him.

Sora came in just as soaked as I was. "Where were you?" I asked casually. "I found the shower." Was all he said before going to get dressed. Terra told me that Aqua already thought of a punishment for Roxas.

I watched as Aqua left Axel alone in the kitchen. Roxas was scared of my friend who was going to him to deal out his punishment. "Roxas you are staying inside and cleaning up this place all day. That includes the bedrooms ." she said and I kinda feel bad it was a nice day out. And now Roxas gets to spend the day cleaning. I watch as Aqua went back to the kitchen and start grabbing things.

"Sora are you up?" Axel asked but all he got was a head popping out of the door hair still wet. I helped Aqua set the small table in the living room. There's only seven of us so we don't need the huge table that can sit twenty or so people. Sora then came out fully dressed and ready for the day . Roxas just sat there quiet. Which is unlike him. Aqua decided to super vise Roxas . Leaving Axel, Xion , Terra , Sora and my self to entertain ourselves.

During breakfast we started thinking about ideas for what we should do today. And of course it took a while to agree on anything .

Sora's P.O.V:

(Finally my turn) "We could look in the shed." I suggested and of course Ven was against the idea. But everyone else agreed so that's what we did. I dragged Ven outside against his protests. When we got there Terra opened the shed. We found a few different types of boats. Terra grabbed a boat and Ven before heading to the water . (Sorry Roxas says Terra grabbed a paddle boat and I should use the boat names) Axel and I grabbed a canoe then followed Terra. Xion was following us with a kayak. After we got our boats in the water we got in and waved good bye to Roxas and Aqua who were watching from the porch. Xion left first followed by Terra and Ven who is now moping . Axel and I left after a bit later but quickly caught up to the others.

"it's a nice day out." Xion said she was right. "too bad that Roxas and Aqua stayed in." Axel said clearly missing his friend. And I was just looking around because I like to goof off on nice days. And I haven't been relaxing for years but with Xehanort gone I can. And it feels nice after so long just to relax.

The five of us explored the whole lake. And it was quite deep and big. And I thought it would be funny if someone fell in so I tipped Xion. "Thanks I needed that ." she said getting back in the kayak. We all had a laugh about it except for Ven. "we stole the boats Sora it isn't funny." Ven said in a grumpy mood. I just ignored him and we started to head back. We were gone for hours . Just having fun. Kinda what summer is about. Having fun and hanging out with your friends.

We kept trying to tip each other in to the water on the way back. By the time we got back Xion was tipped seven times, Terra and Ven fell in once only because Axel and I pushed them. And of course Ven wasn't happy. Axel and I fell in eight times so we were drenched. The sun was still up when we got back. Which means Roxas is still cleaning. Too bad he had to miss this. We tied up on boats and started thinking about other things to do.


End file.
